bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Noble Summoner Ash/The job of the elders: A Summoners tale. Chapter 3:The elder and the swordsman awaken..
I gave this chapter a name! Does that make a difference, or do you not care? Either way, try to guess who is the swordsman and who is the elder before reading this :P ----------------------------------------- As Ash walked back to the city along with Micheal and Karl, he wondered about the horde of Cyclopes and Minotaurs Lance had defeated. Those weren't animals native to Elgaia, everyone knew that. So why where they here? Feeling an unsettling feeling, Ash kept walking back towards the village until he saw Micheal and Karl stop. Ash asked "What's wrong?", but he quickly saw what was going on. Why were some of the houses so wet looking? And that's when he noticed a massive amount of water that surrounded the village, almost like a mini ocean. "Oh god..." Said Karl, looking sick. "What in the world is going on?!?!" asked Micheal, his face in a look of utter rage. Ash already knew the answer. "It's an invasion from Grand gaia....we gotta go help them!" Said Ash, as he ran towards the flooded village. The battle was not going so well. The monsters had come out of nowhere and surprised everyone, and dealer a great amount of damage before the guards where able to get there on time. Luckily the village had been quickly evacuated, but the damage would not be easy to fix. Ash quickly ducked as a body of a unit sailed over him and dissipated. "So..." He said, "I take it that we came right on time?" "Yeah," Micheal answered as he fought off a rather pesky pirate verica, "At least everyone was evacuated." Karl meanwhile, was arranging multicolored stones on the ground in a odd fashion. "Karl." Ash asked, "Are you....rare summoning?" Ash knew Karl had been collecting gems for a while now, but he last remembered that Karl had 14 gems. Karl looked at him and said "I found another gem in the cave nearby the cyclopes. I'll summon once, but you can take the other 10.I think 1 summon is enough for me." And with those words Karl, tossed Ash 10 gems. "Thanks." Ash said, hoping he might be able to summon after the battle. "Now...." Karl said, "Let's see what happens!" And with those words a large gold door appeared and opened. Out of it stepped a strange man in blue carrying a strange looking axe. "So," he said to Karl, "I take it your my Summoner? Just show me the enemy and I'll have 'em out of here quickly." "Yes, and also please, I hope my other unit will be of assistance......" And with those words Karl summoned his Selena. "Selena, meet Mega." He said. Mega and Selena eyed each other for a few moments, and then shook hands in apparent agreement. "Alright," Karl said, "Now, kill the water units over there!" And with those words, Mega and Selena rushed over to a nearby windigo and tore it apart with lighting speed. Ash watched it all, when suddenly, a strange pair of red doors appeared in the sky. Out dropped a Dark Winged Man, and a strange man in blue armor carrying a peculiar spear. "I'll take the dark type. You get the water dude." Micheal said and without any more words started dueling with the dark winged angel. Ash meanwhile, realizing he would have to fight the strange blue man, summoned Lance and watched him approach closer. "So...." The blue mane said eyeing him coldly, "Your the man I was sent to kill....good. You look fairly easy." Ash stumbled back and then shouted "WHO ARE YOU?!?!" "I am Zephu.....and the fallen goddess Maxwell offered me my former power if I defeat you." Ash had no idea what he was talking about, but Lance stepped forward and said "If you want to get to Ash, you have to go through me." Zephu eyed Lance for a few seconds and said back "Very well then....this will be easy." And attacked. Ash merely stood here and watched as Lance and Zephu immediately started fighting and Zephu began pummeling Lance. Ash immediately knew what he had to do. He took all 10 gems and began to lay them out in a bigger pattern then Karl. As he watched 2 red doors appear, he thought of how even a powerful summoner may have not been able to summon these. And the doors opened. Meanwhile behind the doors, 2 figures stirred and began to regain conscious. Suddenly, Zergel woke up. He could have sworn a voice was calling help, when he noticed the cloaked figure behind him. He yelled "WHO ARE YOU?!" The figure merely said "My name is Fiora. I'm just an old woman who was punished by the gods....before they fought the humans, of course. I can't believe how long it took all of he other humans to realize how the gods where actually scum........" Zergel kept looking at the figure, but she just stood there. He then said, "My name is Zergel, and I am a blacksmith of the Agni empire.", and she merely shrugged. "I suppose we have to go through the big gate, eh?" She said. And with a nod, Zergel went through one of the red doors and wondered what awaited him on the other side... -------------------------------------------------- DAN DAN DAAAAAN! Fiora and Zergel weren't my first summons, but I still feel like I use them the most, so let's go with that. Hope you enjoyed the fanfic! Category:Blog posts